Information handling devices (“devices”) come in a variety of forms, for example laptop computing devices, tablet computing devices, smart phones, e-readers, and the like. Often users wish to protect access to a device or a component, function or asset of the device, e.g., a secured application.
Many authentication schemes are available for use in protecting a device or part thereof. Examples of user authentication increasingly include use of touch sensitive surfaces. By way of example, there currently exist methods to authenticate a user via pin input to a touch screen display and to authenticate a user based on a particular swipe pattern input on a touch screen display.